Just Gakulen Things
by pinknekounicorn
Summary: Based on Just Girly Things. This is a series of cute oneshots centered around Gakupo and Len that takes place after "Let Me Be Your Prince". Each story has a different genre and you can request genres or scenarios.
1. He Smiles At You

**#1 - He Smiles At** **You**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary: Gakupo is sad. Len tries to make him smile.**

Len looked at Gakupo and noticed his _dark_ and _brooding_ face staring at a picture of Kaito. No, the Ice cream lover hadn't cut off their...shall we say, "friendship" but they hadn't spoken to each other for a long time.

The blond sighed with worry. Two weeks had passed since they confessed their love for each other and, even with his tsundere nature, Len liked Gakupo just the way he was and didn't want him blaming himself for a stupid fight.

He got up and hugged his purple prince from behind, causing him to flinch and frantically turn in his brief state of panic. Len let go and started giggling. When Gakupo realised that it was his princess, he started laughing too.

They continued to laugh until Gakupo fell forwards and banged his head.

"For the love of God, I was trying to cheer you up! _Baka_..." Len left the room and returned with some plasters.

Gakupo put on the pink plaster with strawberries. He smiled.

"Ew, no. You look like a pedophile."

"Love you too, Princess."


	2. Borrowing Each Other's Clothes

**#2 - Borrowing Each Other's** **Clothes**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Summary** **: Len** **and Gakupo are playing Truth or Dare with Rin and Kaito. They are dared to switch clothes to see who looks cuter.**

They were all sat in a circle on Rin's _Annoying_ _Orange_ rug. Kaito was plaiting Rin's hair while Len sat in Gakupo's lap and contemplated life.

"Ne, Rin, truth or dare?" Gakupo asked in his delightful Pedo voice that sent shivers up everyone's spines. Rin was panicking on the inside but didn't attempt to show it to anyone.

"Truth."

The eggplant lover smirked.

"Do you regret any experiences in your life?"

Rin turned red as she began to stutter. She knew she'd have to tell the truth but it was just so embarrassing! She inhaled and exhaled sharply before answering Gakupo.

"W-well...in freshman year, I went through an emo phase and I cut off my hair so that I could look like Flower...it grew back a little but I still find it so ugly..."

Len started snickering but was lightly smacked round the head by Kaito, who resumed playing with his girlfriend's hair.

"Who cares about what happened then? Your hair's beautiful!" he said as Rin leaned back and her head connected with his chest. She was still flushed but she was smiling...at Len.

 _Oh Geez_ , he thought, _what is she planning?_

"Len, truth or dare?"

Before Len could answer, Rin chose the option.

"I dare you to do a clothes swap with Gakupo!" She said simply, clapping her hands just once as she grinned like an innocent child. This time it was Len's turn to blush.

"Me? Give Gakupo...my clothes?" He stammered, a nauseous and nervous knot forming in his stomach.

"Just relax, ok? I pinkie promise not to look." Gakupo said. His cool eyes immediately calmed Len down as he sighed. They both walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

After checking that the blinds were shut, they turned around and began undressing. When Len had taken his shirt off, his eyes fell upon an oblivious Gakupo.

His long hair fell down to his waist and was clinging to his skin as he removed his shirt, revealing rows upon rows of glistening abs. He'd never have the guts to say it himself but Len thought Gakupo was...really, _really_ hot. It was almost unreal, like Diabolik Lovers or something.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end and Gakupo noticed his boyfriend drooling. He put on a sleep mask (he promised not to look, remember?) and expertly finished buttoning his shirt onto Len, who was _still_ drooling over those abs. He then grabbed Len's shirt (a light blue one with a cartoony eggplant on, bought by _you-know-who)_ and put it on.

Since they were both wearing the same colour jeans, Gakupo figured it'd be okay to just swap shirts.

When they returned to the others, Rin and Kaito fell over while laughing intensely.

Gakupo's shirt was too big for Len and hung around his knees like a dress, making him look 4 instead of 14.

Len's shirt, on the other hand, was slightly too small for Gakupo and it revealed his _hot fudge 12 pack_ , causing Rin and Kaito to gag and Len to nosebleed.

And from that day forwards, nobody ever swapped clothes again.


	3. Bonus Round woop

**#3 - He Buys You Food (super fluffy bonus chapter)**

 **Genre: Fluff. Lotsa fluff.**

 **Summary** **: Basically a KaiRin bonus chapter where Kaito insists on getting food. Wish I could go out and get food with my bæ but I don't have one *cri*.**

uwu

Rin was sprawled out on her bed, one hand laid over her forehead. She had caught a fever off her brother Len and she felt like she was dying. She couldn't go anywhere because whenever she moved her temperature would suddenly rise to unhealthy levels.

Her stomach rumbled. Rin sighed. She begrudgingly rolled out of bed and trudged to her kitchen, sweating with each step she took. She (and her brother) searched through every cupboard for some food but couldn't find anything. Len shrugged.

"Ah well. Guess I'll have to stop off at Gaku-kun's for today. Rin, you mind staying here? If you make one move then you're gonna melt!"

Rin groaned and went back to bed, fever still raging and stomach empty. How come Len only cared about sustaining himself? Sure, he'd just dropped out of college but he got a part time job as a waiter and from what she'd heard he gets pretty good income.

 _"Wait...if Len has money..."_

Rin saw her brother's moneybox, which was (appropriately) a banana. She unscrewed it and found around ¥660 inside. She took ¥50 and wrote a note explaining that she'd return the change. She swung open the door and was relieved when the breeze hit her face. It was refreshing.

About halfway there, she walked into a tall man and fell over. She started to apologize when she saw who it was.

"Rin?"

Of course. It was none other than her boyfriend Kaito. She started feeling that dreadful warmth again, tears pricking her eyes. Kaito looked at her with concern.

"Are you sick, Rin?"

"N-no?" Rin lied. She didn't want to worry him. Kaito saw through it.

"Rin, you shouldn't go out when you're sick, it's dangerous."

"But Kaito, there's no food." Rin whined, her stomach rumbling yet again. She was surprised when Kaito gave her a piggyback like she was a small child.

"Kaito, where are we going?" she asked, clinging onto him for life. Kaito had that bright, cheery smile that could only mean one thing...

"One triple chocolate sundae please!" Kaito placed his order happily as Rin rolled her eyes. Just like her brother, she also feigned annoyance towards the people she cared about but she was less of a tsundere and was slightly more open about her feelings. In truth, Rin couldn't be more grateful for her boyfriend's kindness and mentally noted to pay him back for it.

When the sundae came, both Rin and Kaito devoured it within seconds. They were so hyper that you could see stars in their eyes. After they finished, Kaito paid (despite Rin's protests that she should pay seeing as she asked for food) and they both started to walk back when Rin saw a gachapon machine. She put in some of the money she'd borrowed and a cute little figurine of Kaito himself popped out. She gave it to him, kissed his cheek and ran the rest of the way.

And Kaito kept on smiling like an idiot.


End file.
